


In An Instant

by LuceInTheSky



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceInTheSky/pseuds/LuceInTheSky
Summary: AU post episode 3 except Julia is alive. Set a few years into the future, Julia and David live a domestic life together. One day, for these two, things change in an instant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Bodyguard fic. For the longest time, I didn't think I would be able to write for these two, but I've been inspired recently by everyone else. This idea came to mind to me one night and I remembered that I had actually tried writing this for another fandom. So I read through it and found it actually fit Julia and David's storyline pretty well. A HUGE thanks to theroomstops for all her help! Enjoy!

To say the day had been awful would be an understatement. If David was being honest with himself, it had been absolutely horrid. 

It had started like any other. He’d woken up, showered, ate breakfast, and kissed his wife goodbye on his way out. But nothing had quite prepared him for the call he had received that morning, saying Julia had been taken to the hospital. Well, not just Julia… He shook the other thoughts from his head as he quickly rushed out of his office, ran past the lift, and took several flights of stairs two at a time. Truthfully, taking the lift would have been easier, but David was in a panic and didn’t have the patience to wait.

When he arrived at the hospital, everything was utter chaos. There were police and security everywhere. Nurses and doctors darting around. Crash carts clattering loudly against the tile as they were being wheeled from room to room. He stood still for a moment, taking it all in until the thought of Julia bolted him from his spot.

He rushed to the nurse's station, where he was met with hands held up to him as they answered phone calls and rushed about doing only God knows what else. David grunted in frustration. Finally, a nurse walked up to him and started asking questions. He began talking so fast he couldn’t even catch his breath. The whole ordeal went on for nearly ten minutes until Julia’s current PPO, Jonathan, walked over. Hearing David’s frustration from across the room, he explained to the nurses who he was. A Police Sergeant was there within seconds to apologize for not getting to him sooner. David nodded briefly before he followed the older man, Sergeant Bryant was it, and Jonathan to Julia’s room.

A doctor and three nurses were standing outside her room discussing the next best method of care for her when they arrived. David swallowed hard. He did not feel prepared to see the state of the woman he loved behind those doors. He vaguely recalled the doctor explaining the extent of her condition to him, catching a few words here and there. It all sounded like white noise. A nurse spoke to him, filling him in on some other details, and when he realized what she was saying, he felt his stomach tighten. He chatted with them a few more minutes before they turned and left.

Finally, David was alone and sat next to Julia’s bed, holding her hand tightly. Julia showed no signs of waking up and David, who was exhausted in more ways than one, laid his head back against the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed. Suddenly, David felt movement in his hand. His eyes popped open and he sat up much more quickly than he should have. When his head finally cleared, his face lit up in a smile.

“David?”

“I’m here, love.” He breathed, relieved she was awake. 

Her eyes fluttered open, “Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. There was an accident,” David said smoothing her hair, mindful of the gash on her forehead. 

Tears gathered in Julia’s eyes as she raised a hand to her stomach, silently asking the question she was too afraid to voice.

David placed his hand on top of hers, “She’s fine. The baby’s fine.”

“She?”

“Yes. I told them we had been waiting, but the nurse let it slip. They were worried she was in distress, but she’s all right. She’s already quite strong.” He offered her a smile, hoping that would ease her worries.

“Oh, thank God,” she gasped. “What happened?”

He shook his head and thought for a moment, “Something along the lines of Marshall was driving you, you were stopped at a traffic light and then out of nowhere another car came, it hit you on the side. An eyewitness said your car spun and they think that’s when you hit your head.”

Julia nodded, “I remember feeling the impact. My neck is a bit sore.”

“They said that’s normal, but you’ve got no serious injuries. Luckily, you managed to get away with a few scratches and the gash on your head.”

“How long do I have to stay?”

“A few days. They want to keep an eye on you and the baby and make sure you don’t start contracting. Your blood pressure is a little high. But they also told Sergeant Bryant to give you a few hours before he asked you any questions. A few other eyewitnesses said it seemed very intentional.”

Julia grumbled, “Are we really surprised?”

Her sarcastic question hung in the air and they were silent a moment. David took the time to keep looking her over, assessing the damage. The gash on her head was quite ugly, it would definitely leave a scar, but he was grateful that besides the other cuts and bruises, she wouldn’t take long to heal.

His eyes felt heavy on her. Julia knew he was silently cursing himself for not being there when it happened, not that he could have saved her from the crash anyway. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t still blame himself. It irritated her to no end, but that was just who David Budd was. And God help her, she loved him.

Now that she was more awake, Julia recalled what she had been doing that morning.

“Oh God, Lizzie. Where’s Lizzie?” She searched David’s face for her answer.

He felt bile rising in his throat when he realized he hadn’t even inquired about their daughter. Their daughter who was only three-years-old and surely, frightened to be in a foreign place.

“They didn’t tell me anything about Lizzie.”

She frowned, “What do you mean? You didn’t think to ask how our daughter was?”

David felt a pang of guilt, “Julia, I’m sorry. I was so worried about you I wasn’t even thinking straight. I really didn’t even comprehend everything they were telling me until they mentioned the baby.”

Julia started removing the covers from her legs, “Well, I have to see her. We have to find out where she is.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down into the bed, “I’ll send Jonathan to find someone for us.” He got up and headed for the door, “I’m sorry, Julia.” She shook her head.

A moment later, a doctor and the three nurses David had spoken to earlier entered the room.

“It’s nice to see-”

“Just where do you get off not telling my husband about our daughter?”

“Your... daughter?” The four medical professionals, Julia laughed internally at that, looked between each other.

"We didn’t know you had a daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this one on a cliffhanger on purpose. But don't worry, I already have the next chapter written and I'll be posting it soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments; I really appreciate it! Once again thanks to theroomstops. I promise I won't leave you on a cliffhanger after this chapter.

“What do you mean? She was in the car with me -- with us, my protection officer and my driver. She’s three-years-old. Where is she?”

“We’re so sorry Ma’am, we have not been made aware of a three-year-old girl in our care with your name.”

Julia rolled her eyes, “That’s because it’s Montague-Budd. B-u-d-d. My PPO didn’t tell you?” Julia was truly baffled. How could anyone not know her daughter had been brought in with her? Certainly, Jonathan would have said something to the emergency services that had arrived at the scene. That the little girl in the car belonged to the Prime Minister, and that it was vital she was treated with as much care as her mother. Julia made a note to herself to ask her PPO what the hell he’d been doing out there. How could he have let this happen?

“Wait, I’ve seen her,” one of the younger nurses piped up from behind the doctor. “She’s in Sarah’s care. They were wheeling her back up to her room not long ago.”

“Could you find someone to update us on the condition of our daughter, please?” David spoke, feeling Julia’s ire growing stronger; she was moments away from an outburst and he knew in her state that was best to be avoided. For everyone’s sake.

The doctor and nurses scurried out. After a while, Sarah, the nurse who’d been looking after their daughter, along with the head of the hospital entered the room.

The woman moved swiftly to Julia’s bed, extending her hand, but when Julia didn’t take it, David shook it instead.

“Prime Minister, Mr. Budd, I am so sorry about this whole situation. I don’t know how this could have happened.”

“I’ll tell you how it happened, you have a bunch of bloody idiots working for you!”

David placed a hand on Julia’s thigh in order to calm her. “Please, we just want to know about our daughter.”

The woman nodded, “Very well. Sarah?”

“Lizzie is resting in the children’s ward.” The nurse eyed Julia carefully before she continued, “Her collarbone was cracked, but the doctor thinks it should heal just fine in a few weeks. However, she was quite distraught when you arrived so they gave her something to calm her. Just a small dose and she was out within a minute.” 

The young woman offered a small smile, which was returned by David but not the Prime Minister.

“May I see her?” 

“Of course, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” The nurse began to leave but stopped in her tracks when she heard Julia again.

“David… Go with her. Please. She needs to see someone she recognizes.”

David didn’t need to be told twice. He still felt the guilt that Lizzie, his darling little girl, with her mother’s brown curls and his smile, had been the last thought on his mind when he arrived that morning.

It seemed like forever since they had left, and Julia was beginning to grow anxious. Maybe Lizzie was not alright. What if it had been more than a cracked collarbone? What if Lizzie had stopped breathing while she was left alone?

Her fears ceased, however, when David walked into the room carrying their little girl bundled in a blanket. 

“Mummy!” She squealed when she saw her mother, and Julia’s heart fluttered at the sound.

“Lizzie!” Julia exclaimed, widening her arms. David couldn’t move fast enough to reunite the two. 

Lizzie carefully snuggled against her side, “I was so scared, Mummy.”

“I know. I was too.” Julia kissed the top of her head, “But we’re both all right.” 

David sat on the edge of the bed, laying one hand protectively on Julia’s leg as he watched mother and daughter in delight. Nothing warmed his heart more than watching those two together. He listened to them chattering on about something, a cartoon they watched together maybe? He didn’t know, he didn’t really care. Their giggles rang in the air, and David realized he would never tire of that sound. He sent a silent thank you to whoever was up there that had spared his wife and child.

It wasn’t long before Lizzie had worn herself out from excitement and both parents were thankful she was now at peace. She laid in her mother’s arms and they stared at her in wonderment.

They had found themselves in silence again. Taking in everything that had happened in the last seven hours. 

“This has to stop.” David’s voice was gruff. It had come out harsher than he had intended.

“What?” Her head whipped up to look at him. She had been lost in thought. He could tell by her voice; it sounded far away.

“It has to stop.”

“What are you talking about?” A look of confusion upon Julia’s face.

“You taking her to school every morning.”

“What - Why?”

“Because, Julia, it isn’t safe. You’ve always been in danger, but today our daughter was in the car. What if you hadn’t survived this time? You, our daughter, or the other one you’re carrying? I couldn’t live without any of you.” He felt his throat tighten.

Julia hesitated, taking him in, trying to decide the best way to go about this conversation. “David,” she took a deep breath. “My life has been almost taken on numerous occasions since we’ve been together and every time I’ve come out unscathed. I really don’t -,”

“No, Julia.” He practically growled her name. He was fighting the anger as best he could, but dammit, this had happened to her too many times. They had healed alone, and together, after each instance. But this, this was different. This time, their daughter had been involved. 

He paused a moment, he wanted her to know how serious this was. How serious he was. “This is our family we’re talking about. I used to be the one sitting in the front seat of that car next to your driver, but I haven’t been your PPO in years. I can’t control every situation, I know that, but this time I really have to draw the line. We have a nanny for a reason.”

“B-But you know the mornings are really the only time I ever get to see her besides on the weekends.” She started to cry, “I work all day and she’s asleep by the time I get home. I don’t even put my own child to bed. I don’t feel like her mother, David. She barely knows who I am.”

He moved to sit beside her, careful not to jostle Julia too much lest he hurt her, or wake up their daughter. 

“That’s not true, you know that’s not true.” David pulled her into his side, wrapping both of his arms around her, “Who is the first person she asks for in the morning? Who gets her dressed and feeds her breakfast before they even take care of themselves, hmm? Amelia might be the one who watches her during the day and bathes her and tucks her in at night, but Julia, she knows you are her mother. I promise you. Mothers have special bonds with their children, and she loves you unconditionally. No one could ever take your place in her heart. Not even me. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Julia laughed a little then. “It’s just hard,” She said, sitting up and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. It made David grimace, but it turned to a smile as he’d seen Lizzie do that many times. There were multiple ways in which it was quite obvious that she was Julia’s child, and that was one of the more endearing ones.

“I know it is.”

“I just don’t want her to resent me when she’s older. My mother and I never had a close relationship and look at us now. We don’t speak. I don’t want the same thing to happen to Lizzie and me.”

“It won’t.” He brushed his hand against her cheek, using all the best methods he had discovered over the years that comforted her.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because even with the short amount of time you do get to spend together, I see you. I see how much you love her and I know how much you value being with her. She adores you. And she always will. Besides, someone will have to be on her side when I make her life as a teenager a difficult one.”

This made Julia laugh harder. “Who says I’m going to let you be the bad cop? I’m notorious in this country for being a bitch.”

“Aye, that might be true.” She elbowed him in the ribs, “But I know the real Julia. The Julia I know has a softer side to her than she lets on. Especially when it comes to her daughter.”

“Maybe I’m just jealous that you get to spend half the day with her. I know Anne Sampson forced you to go on leave, but it’s really not fair.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head, “Maybe after this one arrives you could go on leave?”

“How exactly am I supposed to do that when I run the country, David?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Surely, there’s a way.”

There was a swift knock on the door, and after a beat, it slowly opened. A nurse and two officers stood on the other side. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the nurse began, “but these two officers wish to speak with you.”

David looked at Julia to see she was alright with the situation, before nodding at the nurse to let the two men in.

“Good Evening, Prime Minister, Sir.” The man began his introductions, “I’m Sergeant Bryant and this is Officer Bramble.” The younger gentleman tipped his hat. 

“It seems we’ve found some CCTV footage that indicates this was indeed intentional.” Sergeant Bryant addressed Julia, “Is there anyone in particular who you think could have done this?”

Julia scoffed, “I’m the Prime Minister. I know I’ve pissed off a lot of people in the short time I’ve been in office. You could ask my staff. I’m sure they could give you a list.”

Sergeant Bryant spoke again, “We’ve been interviewing them all this morning and afternoon. They haven’t raised any suspicions.”

“I find that quite hard to believe.” She rolled her eyes. “Just who exactly did you speak to?”


	3. Chapter 3

When Sergeant Bryant left, Julia reluctantly agreed to let Lizzie go back to her room. 

"She needs proper sleep in her own bed; especially with that thing around her arm.” David had lifted the tiny girl in his arms, and seeing her precious baby snuggle in close to her father’s chest, Julia couldn't resist letting him take her.

As David returned from the children’s ward, he found Julia’s driver, Marshall, standing in the room.

“You sent for me, Ma’am?”

“Yes, Marshall. I just wanted to hear things from your perspective. What happened this morning?”

Marshall began explaining, in as much detail as he could remember, how the accident happened.

“And we were taking the correct route?”

He seemed taken aback, “Yes, Ma’am. I checked it over with Jonathan three times before we left your house.”

“Very well. Will you send Jonathan in please?”

David once again occupied the chair next to her bed.

He nodded, “Ma’am.”

“Thank you, Marshall.”

David sighed. If he was thinking about what Julia was thinking, then the next couple of minutes were not going to go well.

“Ma’am, it’s good to see you’re doing alright.”

“Oh, don’t try to kiss up at a moment like this!” David had to bite his lip in order not to laugh. He’d seen her pissed off numerous times, but he never got tired of seeing men like Jonathan squirm under her steely gaze.

The man stuttered, “I…”

“Did you give Marshall the correct route this morning?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, ma’am.”

“It is a simple yes or no question, PS Malcolm.” David squeezed her hand. He knew if she got too worked up, her blood pressure would rise which meant they would not be going home any time soon.

Julia eyed him, “The one to my daughter’s school?”

“Y-yes, M-,”

She cut him off, “Because it would seem that is not the case or we wouldn’t have gone through as many traffic lights. If I hadn’t been distracted listening to my daughter telling me about a dream she’d had, I would have noticed and said something.”

“But Marshall-“

“Do not try to throw him under the bus! I’ve already spoken to him in great detail about this. If anyone fucked up this morning, it was you!”

He was stunned silent and at that moment, Julia knew she had her answer.

His eyes were downcast.

“Now, I know you didn’t come up with changing the route on your own, you’re not that clever. Who told you to change it?”

Jonathan shook his head, “I don’t know, Ma’am. The itinerary was already on my desk this morning. There was a note at the top, I didn’t recognize the handwriting, that said you’d be making a stop somewhere between dropping off Liz - I mean, Miss Budd - and heading to the office.”

She became incredulous, “When have I ever sprung an unplanned pit stop on any of you?”

“Beg your pardon, Ma’am, but you have.”

Julia raised her eyebrows, so he continued, “Back when you first found out you were expecting your second child. We had to make a pit stop to pick up some ginger ale for you.”

Of course, how could she have forgotten? Early in her pregnancy, morning sickness had been so bad, there was not a day where they could drive hardly 100 feet without them having to stop somewhere. Julia screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before continuing.

“And what prevented you from not telling the staff that my daughter was here?”

“Well, you see, you were my biggest concern.”

“But she is a _child_.” Her voice was growing louder, “She’s practically a baby. She’s never been in a hospital before.”

“Julia -“

She held her hand up, “No, I deserve to know the meaning of this bullshit! My daughter - _our daughter_ \- could have been seriously injured…” she swallowed, trying to fight off tears. “Or _worse_ and no one in this damn hospital would have known who she was! She has a code name just like I do. And it means _just_ as much to the rest of the people that work for me, as mine does. Just because she is a child, does not mean she is any less _important_!” Her voice had reached a new level, her breathing became uneven, and David could feel that her pulse had quickened.

“Julia.”

“David, I…” she grabbed at the collar of her hospital gown, silently begging him to rip it off. “I can’t -.”

He knew what she meant and he ripped the gown open from the back, making sure to keep her front covered.

David glared at Jonathan, “I think it’s best you go.”

By now, multiple alarms in Julia’s room were going off and within seconds, nurses and PA’s were rushing into her room.

They pushed David away from the bed as they began giving Julia things through her IV to settle her down.

“Julia - _Julia._ I’m right here, love. I’m right here.”

As her breathing slowed down, she held a hand out to him. He took it blindly, his hand shaking, and he grasped it tightly. He hated seeing her like this.

Holding an oxygen mask to her face, she said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone on like that.” She took a deep breath, “But he wasn’t telling me what I wanted to hear,” she heaved again, “and it was pissing me off!”

By then, her breathing was coming back to a normal pace and a few of the people who had run in slowly left as the main nurse, Rachel, checked Julia’s vitals.

“I know.” David bent down to kiss her head. “That’s why I was gripping your hand so tightly. I was trying to keep you from saying something you’d regret.”

Julia sighed, “I don’t think I would have regretted anything. He’s been getting on my _bloody last nerve_ for some time. I was just waiting for him to royally screw up.”

“Your blood pressure is still quite high," Rachel said interrupting them. “It hasn’t gone down much since I checked you a few hours ago.”

Julia grumbled and dropped her head against the pillows, rubbing her belly. “I’m sorry, little one. Mummy shouldn’t have gotten so upset! I _know_ that.” She felt the baby move under her touch which made her sigh in relief. She’d been feeling movements since she’d woken to David hours ago, but a great fear remained that something would happen and that the next movement from her baby would be the last.

“I’m sorry.” She began apologizing to the nurse.

“You’re the Prime Minister. I know you’re under a lot of stress currently, and now the accident has only added to that. Which is why we’d like to keep you another day or two.”

Julia nodded. “My temper always does seem to get the best of me,” she said sheepishly.

The nurse smiled, “It happens.” After one final check to her IV bag, Rachel left the room.

“I’m sorry, David. I know better than to get all worked up.”

“Hey,” he rubbed her cheek for what felt like the millionth time that day, “You are a fiercely, passionate woman who has never taken shit from anyone. And Lizzie being thrown into this mess has not helped.”

“I know, but now that means I have to stay here another day. And all I want is to go home!”

He kissed her then, “Soon. We’ve got to get you and this one on the right track.”

After a short time, Julia had calmed enough to eat. David tried to feed her, which only irked her.

“I’m not a child, David. I can feed myself.”

“I just want to help.”

She gave him a sad look, “You’ve helped enough.” Julia reached her hand out, “Why don’t you go home and get some rest? Both of us shouldn’t be cranky.”

David shook his head, “I’m not leaving you.”

“There are multiple security officers outside my door, not to mention, in the entire hospital. I’m not going anywhere and no one is going to hurt me.”

“I just don’t feel comfortable leaving you.”

“I’ll stay with her!” David turned at the sound of his daughter’s voice, to see his ex-wife and children standing in the door.

Ella ran in, going to Julia, and carefully hugged her. 

"Oh, Hello!” She gave Ella a kiss to the cheek as well and ran a hand down the girl's hair.

“Really, David. We can stay.”

“If you’re sure?”

Vicky nodded, “I’m sure.”

Charlie hid behind her, but David had seen a flash of his face which was tear stained.

His ex-wife came up to him, tapping him on the shoulder, and taking his place in the chair when he had moved.

“I thought I’d told you to tell him it was okay to cry, David?” Julia said under her breath.

He nodded, “Aye.”

Vicky spoke, “He still thinks it is weak for boys to cry.”

“Well,” Julia tisked, “we’ll have none of that. Come here, Charlie.”

The little boy stood with his feet glued to the floor, avoiding all eye contact.

“Charles David Budd, Julia asked you something. You know better than to ignore her.” Vicky had not raised her son to ignore adults, especially not when his step-mother was the Prime Minister.

Charlie shuffled his feet over to the end of Julia’s bed and continued to look down.

“Charlie.” She waited a moment for him to look up and when he did, she continued, “You know your daddy has said it is okay for boys to cry, right?”

The child nodded, “Then you are allowed to cry. It is not weak. In fact, your dad has spent most of the day crying.”

David turned his head to Julia, giving her a concerned look. Was she really lying to his son?

She admonished him silently, and continued to the boy, “He’s been a sobbing mess all afternoon.” Charlie sniffled, “Hates seeing me like this, just like he hates seeing you so upset. Can you smile for me?”

Charlie gave her a weak smile, wiping his face with the back of his hand. _Lord, he’s gotten that from her, too!_ David thought to himself. Julia had bonded with both of his children, but there was something different between her and Charlie.

“David, have you eaten anything?” Vicky asked noticing only one plate on the hospital tray.

“No,” he shook his head, “I haven’t been hungry.”

“That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. When we were married, there was not a moment when you weren’t constantly hungry.” The two women laughed, “Why don’t you take these two down to the cafeteria to get some food?”

“That sounds like a great idea, David. Go on. I’ll be fine with Vicky.”

He bent down to quickly kiss her as he was yanked out of the room by Ella, Charlie had to run to catch up.

xxx

“David told me it’s another girl.”

Julia looked puzzled, “When did he tell you that?”

“He gave me a call earlier. He said he was so excited he couldn’t keep it from anyone any longer.” Vicky sighed, “Of course, he wanted you to know first, but….”

“....But I was still asleep.”

Vicky nodded, “Yeah. Clearly, you needed it.”

“I still haven’t gotten enough!” They shared a laugh.

“ _Two_ girls, can you believe it?” Julia let out a shaky sigh, “One like me is bad enough, but two?! I don’t know how I’ll cope.” They shared another laugh and Julia ran a hand over her belly; she would never tire of doing that. “And poor Charlie, stuck with three sisters!”

“He’ll survive.”

xxx

“I never thanked you.”

“Hmm? Thanked me for what?”

“You know, getting Charlie into that school all those years ago.”

“Oh, that?”Julia waved her hand in front of her. “All those years ago though. You make it sound like it’s been a decade.”

“Well, I don’t mean it like that. It’s just... I never thanked you properly. It meant a lot to me, and to David. Charlie made a lot of improvements after that and I feel the administration aren’t the only people we should be thanking.” 

They were silent, Julia not knowing how to respond. She and Vicky had developed a good friendship over the past few years. Co-parenting was something Julia never imagined herself doing, and truthfully, it had scared her. She had already built a relationship with the children, one she felt pretty proud of, but she knew having a closer one with their mother would make it easier. She didn’t want to overcomplicate things for David and Vicky. So, before they’d gone to the registrar's office, Julia had reached out to Vicky, saying that if she was going all in with David, it meant going all in with Ella and Charlie too.

Julia’s phone dinged, it was from David. _Running home to shower real quick and grab a few things. Want anything in particular?_

_Just those sweatpants of yours I’ve been wearing recently. I’m tired of this hospital gown. And an oversized t-shirt. Oh, and Lizzie’s blanket. You know the one._

They exchanged a few more messages before she ended their discussion. “He said he’d drop the kids off at your mother’s house. So no rush.”

Vicky shook her head, “He doesn’t have to.”

“I don’t think you really have a choice.” Julia chuckled, “I think he secretly likes that we’re such good friends.” She took the woman’s hand then and squeezed it.

“Now, about what you were saying earlier-“

“Oh, Julia, I -“

“No. You know how I feel about Ella and Charlie. I would do anything for them.”

Vicky blushed, “Thank you, truly. I never thought I would be okay with my children having a second mother, but you’re the best I could have hoped for. They adore you!”

She smiled gratefully, misty-eyed.

“They were so worried on the car ride here, especially Charlie. I didn’t think he’d step foot in the door, but I guess he wanted to see you were alright.”

Julia sighed, realizing that her _whole_ family would be just fine.


End file.
